This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a safety and tolerability study investigating the effects of two different doses of curcumin C3 complex[unreadable]vs. placebo taken daily over a period of 6 months in subjects with mild-moderate Alzheimer's disease (AD). The study will also look at the effects of these doses of curcumin C3 complex[unreadable] vs. placebo on a number of biological endpoints.